This invention relates to a toileting apparatus for use by bed ridden patients.
Conventionally patients who are confined to bed either by virtue of a general weakness or a specific injury are obliged when wishing to avail themselves of toilet facilities to be lifted onto or to position themselves onto a bedpan. In many cases the bedpan comprises simply a stainless steel bowl with a suitable shaped upper rim upon which the patient can sit. Some patients are insufficiently strong or have infirmities which prevent them from sitting and this can be extremely uncomfortable, discouraging and demeaning and acts as a severe deterrent to normal bodily functions. However, to date, no arrangement has been proposed or manufactured which in any way alleviates the problems which arise in this circumstance leaving the patients to suffer and the staff to struggle with any difficulties that may arise.
It is one object of the present invention, therefore, to provide a toileting apparatus for use by such bed ridden patients which overcomes many of the difficulties outlined above.